smifandomcom-20200213-history
Volleyball Showdown
Volleyball Showdown is the forty-fifth episode of Super Mario Island. Summary Rockruff, Shinx, Flygon, Magby and Mudbray play a game of volleyball against a female Tepig, a male Xatu, a female Dewott, a female Karrablast and a female Dratini. But the friendly game turns to chaos when the Dewott cheats at the game by using her head instead of her hands. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to the pavilion, where Mudbray is playing in the mud while Magby makes a mud castle. Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon learn of the upcoming volleyball Play-A-Thon at Playa Des Awesomeness and Flygon wants to try out. Vibrava wants to try out for Flygon's team, but Flygon tells her she can't, making Vibrava disappointed. Rockruff and Shinx decide to try out as well and recruit Mudbray and Magby to be on the team. Vibrava angrily asks Shinx how she recruited Magby and Mudbray and not her, and Shinx says that "rules are rules". She also suggests that Vibrava try out for a paintball team, to which Vibrava reluctantly agrees but also wants to watch the team play. Before leaving, however, Vibrava tells Flygon, Rockruff and Shinx a threat: if they don't pick her for another sport, she'll tickle the crap out of them while they're sleeping. Vibrava then leaves and Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon look at each other with wide eyes. In confessionals, Vibrava says threatening Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon was really hard because they are "too great friends to say a threat to", while Rockruff and Shinx say in a shared confessional they don't want to be tickled in their sleep and Flygon says she doesn't want to be tickled in her sleep because she's "uber ticklish". Later, Mudbray looks up the rules to volleyball and Flygon is teaching Magby how to play volleyball, as Magby has never played the game before. Rockruff and Shinx are overly hyped about the upcoming volleyball game as Magby tells the two that she and Flygon are trying to practice. An excited Shinx apologizes and admits she and Rockruff can't help being hyped. Meanwhile, Pom Pom learns of the volleyball game and wants to attend. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Joltik offer to come along and Pom Pom agrees, getting six tickets. After practicing, Rockruff, Shinx, Flygon, Magby and Mudbray are ready. Coach Frillish wishes them good luck and the game starts with the five against the rival team, consisting of a female Tepig, a male Xatu, a female Dewott, a female Karrablast and a female Dratini. The game goes friendly and Mario and some of his friends start singing the song, "Cheer Them On". After this, Coach Frillish notices that Dewott has used her head instead of her hands, and disqualifies her, angering Dewott. Dewott argues with Coach Frillish about being disqualified and threatens to use the move, Water Pulse, on her and the rest of the team. As the two argue, Tepig wants to figure out how to stop the argument. Just as Dewott is about to use Water Pulse, Magby appears and uses Barrier on Dewott so she won't confuse Coach Frillish and the audience (who then cheers for Magby). Before the game resumes, Coach Frillish thanks Magby and Dewott is replaced by a female Spinarak, angering Dewott even more because she loathes Spinarak. As a result, Coach Frillish leads her to an audience chair near her sisters, Oshawott and Samurott (both of which are Shiny). The game resumes and the rival team wins. This then leads to the teams congratulating each other. Rockruff makes her confessional, admitting that she is disappointed that the rival team won, but is happy for Magby. Shinx suggests that she, Rockruff, Flygon, Magby and Mudbray all celebrate by having a tickling contest. The other four agree and the episode ends as they tickle each other. Quotes (At the pavilion...) Shinx: "Oh, sweet! A volleyball Play-A-Thon is coming to Playa Des Awesomeness!" Rockruff: "When are the tryouts?" Shinx: "This Wednesday!" Flygon: "Cool! Speaking of tryouts, I'm thinking of trying out myself!" Vibrava: "If you're trying out, Flygon, can I try out for your team?" Flygon: "Sorry, Vibrava, you can't." Vibrava '''(disappointedly): "Come on!" -- '''Vibrava: "Oh! Heads up! If you guys don't pick me for another sport, I'll tickle the crap out of you while you're all sleeping!" (As Vibrava leaves, Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon look at each other with wide eyes.) Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon: (look at each other with wide eyes) *Begin Confessional* (Vibrava's Confessional) Vibrava: "Saying a threat to Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon was really, really hard! That's only because they're too great friends to say a threat to!" (Rockruff and Shinx's Confessional) Rockruff and Shinx: (fearfully; facing DIRECTLY at the camera) "WE DON'T WANT TO BE TICKLED IN OUR SLEEP!" (Rockruff and Shinx scream shrilly, causing the camera to break) Shinx: "Sorry!" (Flygon's Confessional) Flygon: "Crickey! I don't want to be tickled I'm my sleep, mate! I'm uber ticklish!" *End Confessional* -- Rockruff: "I can't wait for the big volleyball game! We are so going to freaking ace this!" Shinx: "I know, right?!" (Rockruff and Shinx squeal) Magby: "Excuse me, me and Flygon are trying to practice for the game." Shinx: "Sorry! We can't help but be really excited!" (squeals) Flygon: (rolls her eyes as she chuckles) Magby: (face palms) Songs * "Cheer Them On" Trivia * This is the first time Vibrava threatens to tickle Rockruff, Shinx and Flygon in their sleep. * This is the second episode to be rated TV-Y7-FV. ** The last episode to have this rating is Supreme Trouble. ** The next episodes to have this rating are Pokémon Fight! and Breaking the Law. * The rules to the volleyball game are, as shown in this episode: ** Use your hands to hit the volleyball. You may not use your head. However, if you are a lizard Pokémon without arms, you may use your tail as an alternative option. ** A volleyball game on Playa Des Awesomeness consists of five people on one team, but adding a sixth player is optional. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1)